por que negar lo que sentimos
by yeye malfoy
Summary: hola este es mi primer fic es un songfic por favor dejen muchos reviews para motivarme la cancion es de sin bandera gracias bye


Aléjate Potter no ves que no quiero salir contigo- dijo una pelirroja

Vamos Lily es un día solamente- dijo un chico de pelo alborotado y ojos color avellana

Pero por que me molestas tanto, adiós Potter- dijo la pelirroja furiosa y luego se marcho

Por que te amo Lily- pero ya Lily se había marchado y no lo escucho

Cuando despierto  
yo puedo sentir  
que ya no hay nada  
que me aleje de ti  
siento que vienes a mí

En la habitación de chicas.

Hay es que no lo soporto se cree que puede hacer con las chicas lo que le da la gana- dijo

Lily muy molesta caminando por toda la habitación

Calmate Lily que aunque digas todo eso aun así te gusta- dijo bell una de las mejores amigas de Lily

Claro que no si lo odio es tan arrogante egoísta entupido guillado guapo musculoso encantador- de repente Lily se tapo la boca- dije eso en voz alta

Si Lily ves que te gusta –

Pero es que como lo puedo odiar y amarlo tanto a la vez- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose a llorar

En la torre de astronomía.

James estas ahí- dijo sirius

Si Sirius-

Que te pasa no me digas otra vez la pelirroja-dijo sirius mirando a james

Si, ya no se que hacer para que me tome en serio-

Olvídate de ella –

Lo intente y no puedo pienso en ella día y noche no puedo sacármela de la mente y ya este es el ultimo año es mi ultima oportunidad.- dijo James bastante triste

James nunca te habia visto asi-

Es que nunca me había sentido así-dijo james mientras derramaba una lagrima.

Dime que quieres  
el cielo, el mar,  
lo que me pidas  
yo te lo voy a dar  
nada nos va a separar

En la habitación de las chicas.

Bell voy a dar una por el castillo- dijo Lily saliendo del cuarto

En los pasillo.

Lily estaba muy triste. Por que tuvo que enamorarse de James ella sabía que si le hacia caso iba a sufrir el no tomaba a ninguna chica en serio por que lo iba a hacer con ella. ly había tratado muchas veces de olvidarlo pero no podía le dolía tanto quererlo por que tenia que ser así. Lily ya no pudo más y se puso a llorar.

Lily estas bien que te pasa por que lloras- dijo James que habia salido a dar una vuelta

Vete Potter no quiero que me veas asi- dijo Lily tapandose la cara

Es por un chico- pregunto James

Si-

Dime quien es y te juro que se va a arrepentir de lo que te hizo Lily- dijo James bastante molesto

El no me hizo nada ni siquiera sabe que me gusta- dijo Lily dejando de llorar

Y por que lloras- dijo James ya mas calmado

Por que ese chico jamás me va a tomar en serio y yo no quiero que me lastime- dijo Lily mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por su rostro

Pues ese chico es un idiota si no se fija en ti eres hermosa Lily- dijo James mientras le secaba las lagrimas a Lily

Pues ojala el se diera cuenta de eso- dijo Lily muy triste- pero es muy difícil cambiar a un merodeador

Lily que dijiste –dijo James no estaba seguro de lo ultimo que dijo Lily por que lo dijo muy bajito

Nada James olvídalo- dijo Lily y se viro para irse

Lily espera me dijiste James- dijo James tomando a Lily por un brazo

No, dije Potter- dijo Lily nerviosa

Que no, dijiste James-

No –

Si -

No-

Si –

James tenía a Lily pegada a la pared Lily no podía salirse. James poco a poco se fue acercando y Lily no sabia que hacer. James se acerco mas hasta donde Lily hasta que la beso Lily le respondió el beso y se besaron por unos segundos. Lily empujo a james y salio corriendo. James se quedo en el pasillo pensativo si había escuchado bien lo que Lily había dicho. Lily había cambiado a un merodeador.

Deja que mi alma se empape de ti  
y sentirás fuego  
cuando te fundas en mí

No neguemos el amor  
que sentimos tú y yo  
no neguemos el amor

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el accidente. Lily trataba de evitar a James lo mas posible. James había cambiado demasiado, había madurado ya no hacia bromas ya no salía con chicas por pensar en Lily pero por otra parte andaba distraído y había bajado las notas y todo por Lily.

En el gran comedor.

Lily estaba sentada con sus amigas y James con sus amigos. De repente sus miradas se conectaron y después Lily mira hacia el lado y salio corriendo. James no entendió por que hasta unos segundos después.

Jamsie mi amor- dijo Casey la chicas mas popular de Hogwarts

Que quieres Casey-

Salir contigo mi amor-

Para empezar no soy tu amor y segundo no voy contigo ni a la esquina- dijo james molesto y luego salio del comedor a buscar a Lily

Lily espera-

No Potter déjame en paz-

Lily dejame explicarte-

No me tienes que explicar nada-

Lily yo te amo dame una oportunidad-

Que dijiste-

Que me des una oportunidad-

No lo otro-

Que te amo Lily-

Somos un río  
que no vuelve atrás  
somos las olas que se miran  
y van juntas buscando el mar

Somos la vida   
somos el sol,  
somos el tiempo,  
el tiempo que nos unió   
y que abrazó nuestro amor

Eso no lo dices en serio verdad eso se lo dices a todas contar de que te hagan caso eres un entupido arrogante- dijo Lily llorando

No Lily a ellas no les decía que las amaba tu eres la única – dijo James

En verdad-

Si por favor creeme-

Yo también te amo James pero no quiero que me lastimes- dijo Lily mirando a James

Yo nunca te haría daño- dijo James mirando a Lily- y no imagino mi vida sin ti te amo Lily quieres ser mi novia

Claro que si James- dijo Lily dandole un gran beso a James

Bravo al fin Lily felicidades- dijo Bell su mejor amiga

4 chicos salieron de atrás de una estatua Bell y Remus y Susan y Sirius que eran parejas.

Nos han estado espiando chicos- dijo Lily sonrojada

Sssiiiii – dijeron todos

Bien ahora todo estamos


End file.
